Mystery Of The Lost Shoes
by Determine Artist
Summary: Germany couldn't find his work shoes. Now it's up to the awesome Pussia and the lovable Italy to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Germany. While Prussia was at home sitting lazily on the couch with Gilbird, watching the T.V; Germany was getting ready do some important errands for his boss.

'Hey, Bruder have you seen my other shoe?" Germany asked, as he wear an embarrass expression on his face. Prussia looked down at his brother's feet, only to see that he wearing one shoe. This caused the Prussian to go into a laughing fit.

"Keseeseese - isn't this keseese the tenth keseese time kese that this keseese had kese happen, West? keseeseeseeseese!" Prussia asked, managing to get the words out in between laughs

.At that moment the doorbell rang; Germany went to see who's there, leaving Prussia to his laughing fit. Germany open the door and sawn Italy there to greet him with his cat on his shoulder." Hey Germany! You want to hang out" Italy beamed.

"Sorry, I can't; I have to do some errands for my boss" The German said. While Italy had a disappointed look on his face.

After recovering from his laugh fit again, Prussia went to were Italy was and said "Don't worry Italy, how about you hang out with the awesome me"

Italy brighten up and then said "Ve, okay thank you, Prussia" Italy's cat then let out a meow. "Alright, now that is all settled, I got to go get my other pair shoes" said Germany.

Italy then looked down and notice the shoe and ask "Hey, why are wearing only one shoe?"

"Because I can't find the other one" Germany answered, His face had gotten a bit more red saying that. This of course set Prussia into another giggle fit and then Germany's blush had gotten bit darker. Not wanting to put up with embarrassment anymore, the German rushed to get his other pair of shoes and head out the door.

"The awesome me know; How about we try to find Germany's shoes?" Asked the Eastern German.

"Ve, okay;" Replied the cheerful Italian. The two nations and the bird, then looked everywhere they can think of in the house, but they'd only came up empty-handed.

As they were sitting at the table putting their head together, trying to think of where else the shoes might be, Prussia said "Damn it! Somebody might have stolen his shoes"

"Ve Prussia, why would anybody want to take Germany's shoes?" Italy asked.

"The awesome me don't know, especially since those shoes really stink, but we looked every square inch of this place and we still couldn't find them, so someone must have token them"

"But, who would take Germany's shoes?"

"Don't awesomely know"

There was a moment of silence, before Italy spoken up "How about we asked somebody else if they saw who took Germany's shoes?"

At that moment, Prussia face palm himself and asked, out loud "Ah, man I 'am such an unawesome idiot: why didn't the awesome think of that?"

Italy just gave him a questioning look.

"Italy you're about almost an awesomely genies as the awesome me!"

The Italian kept on staring at him.

"Are you think what I 'am thinking my awesome friend?"

Italy thought for a moment, before happily answering "Pasta!" while raising a hand in the air.

"No that; the awesome me is thinking, we form an awesome mystery solving team, like the kids in that American cartoon, Scooby Doo or like Sherlock Homes and Watson"

"Ve, that sounds like a good idea!"

"Not just good my awesome friend, an awesome idea!

Now let's go!" Prussia said, with a big grin on his face.

"Sure! But, where?"

"To world meeting hall, that all the unwesome countries usually hangout"

Italy give him a nod then said "Si!"

"Okay! Let's go that unawessome meeting hall"

"Si! Let's go!" Soon the two countries left the house and went to the world meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 2

When the duo gotten to the world meeting hall, they saw a ton of nations already there. They walked up to them and asked if they had sawn anybody with Germany's shoes. One of them was Austria. The Austrian calmly replied "No, I haven't seen anybody with Germany's shoes, I have been looking for my favorite violin all day"

While Italy frown, Prussia asked "Who in the world steal that unawesome thing?"

The Austrian's eye brow twitched and answered, as he gain a more serious expression "I don't know, but if you find out who they are, tell them that I would like to have word with them"

Both Italy and Prussia said "Okay" Austria then left, leaving the duo behind.

The two nations asked other nations, but all of them basically gave the same answer as Austria and asking if they had seen something that they had lost too. As they went down inside the meeting room, Prussia asked out loud to no one particular "Where could those unawesome shoes be and who the hell would take all everyone's unawesome things?"

"I don't know" Italy then looked over to see several contraries speaking to each other, he then cheerfully said "Ve, Prussia! Let's asked those guys over there" as pointed at the counties.

Prussia was about to say yes, when suddenly he noticed at the corner of his red-eye, Spain and Greece sitting chairs, taking a nap. Prussia then gain a mischievous grin and said "Why don't go and asked them my awesome friend, the awesome me got something I need to awesomely do"

"Okay, Prussia!"

After that, Italy walked towards the other countries, while Prussia walked towards Greece, got out a marker that he had a in his pocket, and stared to draw on Greece's face.

* * *

After he finished, he put the maker back in to his pocket, took a few steps back and smugly thought "Kesesese! This my most awesome work ever! The awesome me should become an awesome artist!"

Just then he was brought out his thoughts by his Italian partner. "Ve, Prussia! Are you done yet?"

"Sure am, my awesome friend. So did you find out anything?"

"No, sorry Prussia! Those courtiers were looking for something they lost too"

"It's alright, my friend, we'll awesomely get to the bottom of this!"

"Ve, Grazie Prussia!"

They then went off, leaving a sleeping Greece, with a drawing of a mustache on his face.

They kept on walking for a while, until they heard someone calling out to them, they look over to see that it was one of Prussia's other awesome friends Canada and he was with Italy's older brother Romano. They walked towards the nations."Ve, Ciao!"

Prussia said "Hey awesome guys! What's up?"

"None of your business $%$#$ !" Romano angrily muttered.

"Hi, Prussia and Italy, things are going great, I guess!" Canada said softly.

Italy then spoke up "Ve, Prussia! Who are you talking to?"

"Dumb$^$%^" Romano muttered.

Just then, Prussia said "This my other awesome friend Canada" as he point towards the Canadian. Italy just gave confused glance.

At that moment, Canada spoke up "I 'am the country above America"

"Oh, I 'am sorry Canada"

"It's alright, Italy"

Romano was getting more irritated with each passing second, until he couldn't take anymore said "Hey Dumb^$^&amp;*es! You haven't seen a baseball bat, a hockey stick, a stupid looking sombrero, or anything else on this stupid #%#% list!"

Canada then handed Prussia a written little note-book, in which both he and Italy examine the words that was written. "No, Sorry my awesome friends"

"Sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

Romano made a displeased grunt and said "You two are hopeless!"

"It's alright"

The Prussian gave the Canadian back the note-book, as he said "We've been looking for west's unawesome shoes all day"

"Wait the other Potato Muncher had lost his shoes?"

"Si! Have seen you them?"

A slight smile suddenly appeared on Romano's face. At this point he was try his hardest not burst out laughing. "No! How hell would I know where that stupid Potato muncher's shoes went?"

"Oh, okay" Italy said sadly.

Prussia suddenly spoke up "Not that you awesome guys mention it, I'm missing some of my awesome clothes"

"Ve, I 'am missing my some of my white flags"

"So two are missing something two?"

"Ja!"

"Si!"

"Okay" Canada said, as he wrote the tree lost items, down in his note-book.

"Come on %%$^ let's go!"

"Oh, right!" Canada then turn his attention back to Prussia and Italy and said "Sorry we have to go! Don't well be on the lookout for those this"

"Grazie, Canadia!""Yeah, thanks Canada"

"You're welcome and it's Canada"

"HEY! **** I 'M GONING LEAVE YOU BEHIND IF YOU DON'T COME QUICKLY!"

"Sorry Romano. See you later Prussia and Italy" Canada then went after Romano.

Romano then angrily said "HEY! POTATO MUNCER, IF YOU MAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER SAD OR HURT ONE LITTLE HAIR HIS HEAD, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

* * *

After they left, Italy and Prussia went off to search more. It was sunset when they gotten back to Germany's house. Prussia and Italy was now sitting at the table, while Italy was because they didn't find Germany's shoes.

"Aw, man were could those unawesome shoes be?" As, Prussia said that, Italy soon was looking around.

"Ah, Italy what are you looking for?"

"My Cat, Pasta. I can't seem to find him anywhere"

"Ah, Great! Now we have to find the stupid cat!"

After Prussia called Gillbrid to help find Pasta, they went looked around the house looking for the animal.

It was a few minutes, before Gillbrid stared to alert the two nations that he had found some something.

Both Italy and Prussia went to where Gillbird was. They were surprised to find that the feline was sleeping a hole in the wall, on top Germany's lost shoes.

"Mein gott! You mean to tell me that Pasta was the one who stool west's unawesome shoes?"

Italy ran up towards the feline, picked him up said "Bad Pasta, don't take Germany's shoes!"

As Italy was scolding his cat, Prussia was walking towards the shoes, wander how that cat is still alive. Italy then looked towards Prussia to a surprised look on his face. "Ve Prussia, what's wrong?"

"There's only five of them! West lost ten of them"

"What!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that funny. Well If not then I hope It didn't suck too badly, anyways I 'am going to make a sequel out of this called "Mystery Of The Stolen Items" where I 'am going to write about Canada and Romano trying to find every one's missing items, So you might want to be on the lookout for that.

Well that's that, Thank you for reading.


End file.
